Electrical transmission towers typically comprise a foundation and a tower structure extending from and supported by the foundation.
There are situations where it is more cost effective to renovate rather than replace existing electricity transmission towers.
The foundations of existing towers and the structural connections between the foundations and the tower structure of the existing towers are areas that often require renovation, with the renovation often including providing a new foundation that is connected structurally to an existing tower.
The applicant has realised that there is a need for an effective and efficient steel cap for structurally connecting together an existing tower and a new foundation to provide additional foundation for the tower.
The above description is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.